1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of universal joint disassembly tools and more particularly to an apparatus for disassembling a universal joint so that new bearings assemblies may be inserted into the universal joint when it is reassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Universal joints are widely used, especially in the driving of motor vehicles. They are used to connect a first drive shaft to a second drive shaft. Each shaft is connected to a yoke assembly having a pair of parallel configurated arms which are positioned adjacent opposite ends of a journal assembly (cross member) of the universal joint. The bearing assembly of the universal joint usually includes a bearing cup having an integrally formed mounting flange. The bearing cups with bearing is pressure fitted into the hole of each yoke arm in the space between the yoke arm and an extension of the cross member of the universal joint. After long periods of use, these bearings become worn and must be replaced. The bearing cup assembly including the bearing cup in the bearings must be pulled and replaced by a cup having new bearings. The bearings may be sealed with proper lubricant or there may be fittings for applying lubricant after a period of operation.